


脏脏包

by fishhhhball



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishhhhball/pseuds/fishhhhball
Summary: 感谢观看 请给我一个❤kudos吧~





	脏脏包

最近微博上流行一种面包——脏脏包。  
美食大V们都把这款面包夸得天上有地下无，呼吁各大网友前来采购！  
王源在微博上看到那满满的巧克力以及各种大V的推荐就蠢蠢欲动，想着一定要试一试这人间美味。于是，这个对食物十分挑剔的小吃货，就背着他家男友偷偷上某宝下单了。  
没想到脏脏包的卖家这么快就发货了，而且给力的快递小哥隔天就送到了王源的家楼下。王源收到短信后，趁着这天提早下班的优势，以最快的速度回到家。迫不及待地打开了箱子，拿出一个脏脏包吃了起来。  
“啊这也太好吃了吧！我要宣布这是世界第一好吃面包！”王源心满意足地一口接一口吃着满满巧克力和可可粉的包，一边心里想着：千万不能让王俊凯知道我偷吃啦！不然又得唠叨我不好好吃饭，哼，这个家庭老男人……

谁知道天意弄人，老天爷也不让王源好好享受这人间美味。正当王源享受着巧克力苦中带甜的愉悦时，门被打开了！王俊凯穿着一身西装看着他家的小脏包在吃脏脏包！颇有些禁欲的感觉。王源像是干坏事被抓包的小朋友，偷偷用报纸把剩下一小半的脏脏包盖住，匆忙地擦了擦嘴巴。笑嘻嘻地迎接他的男朋友回家！  
王源赤脚走到王俊凯身边帮他把外套跟领带脱下，“哥，今天怎么提早下班了”。  
“我提早回来你还不乐意吗”王俊凯眼神瞥了瞥王源的嘴角说。  
“不不不，我哪敢有这个意思呀，哈哈哈哈”  
“你怎么又不穿鞋子，知不知道很容易着凉的”  
“我…我这不是赶着见一下你嘛。”王源声音软软地，伸出手抱了抱王俊凯，像只可爱的小白兔。  
王俊凯心想：真想现在把人给吃掉。  
“嗯？嘴角那是什么？我刚刚好像看到你在吃什么东西…”王俊凯盯着面前这个嘴角脏脏的年轻男孩挑了挑眉，心怀不轨地说。  
王源抬头对上了王俊凯的眼睛，看他一脸认真的样子，只能打着哈哈解释：“那个……微博上说很好吃我才买的…我那不是尝尝什么味道嘛…好吃就推荐给你嘛嘻嘻，你要不试试？真的好吃哦。”  
“你真要给我试试吗？”  
“嘻嘻，那是当然，你源哥我买的东西肯定一级棒啦，那个我去给你……”  
王源话还没说完就被王俊凯用力拉到怀里，突然放大的这张帅脸吓得王源闭上了眼睛。  
王源以为王俊凯要亲他。  
意料之中的吻并没有落在嘴唇上。王源睁大眼睛，看着王俊凯近在咫尺的眼睛正有趣地打量着自己的嘴角。  
“诶，王源儿，你这样好像只偷吃了被抓包的兔子诶。”  
“什…什么啊！王俊凯你有病吧！”王源脸上爬上了一缕粉红。  
王俊凯见他这副可爱模样，忍不住低头亲上了王源的索吻唇。王俊凯伸出舌头，在王源的嘴角舔弄，把残留在上面的可可粉舔进自己的嘴巴里。  
王源伸手攀住了王俊凯的脖子，张开嘴巴放任对方的舌头闯进来。王俊凯把舌头伸进去，扫过了每一颗牙齿，再与王源的舌头纠缠在一起。重重的吮吸舔吻让双方都控制不住自己，王俊凯紧紧抱住王源，两人的下身都起了反应，抵着对方摩擦。  
王源几乎被吻断气，挣扎了几下，王俊凯离开了他的嘴巴：“源儿，我现在不想吃脏脏包了，想吃你。”  
“……王俊凯你耍无赖！你…”  
说罢，王俊凯又吻上这个苦中带甜的嘴唇，这次异常温柔，带着些情欲的味道。王源收到暗示，自己下身也起了反应，也不再推拒，主动深入了面前男人湿热的口腔，勾住他的舌头与自己纠缠，舔了舔他敏感的黏膜，口腔带来的酥酥麻麻的触感席卷王俊凯的大脑，惊喜之余让他情不自禁的加深了这个吻。  
两人的呼吸越来越重，王俊凯撩起了王源的衬衫下摆，把手伸进去一遍又一遍地抚摸着滑嫩的肌肤。  
突然王源被王俊凯托着屁股抱了起来，王源惊呼一声，双腿紧紧勾住了王俊凯的腰。这一声惊呼到王俊凯耳朵里面倒变成了一种变相的勾引。  
“源儿，我们回房间做。”他哑着声音说，说罢还故意含住王源的耳垂舔吻。

王俊凯就着这个姿势把王源压到床上，对着红润闪着水光的嘴唇啵唧一下，把手伸到身下人的裤裆。拉开拉链，温热的手掌包住了王源的分身，让他舒服的哼了一声。王俊凯揪住裤头拉下王源的裤子，眼前白花花的双腿刺激着王俊凯的大脑。俯下身对着起了反应的小源舔了舔，又抬起头亲吻王源诱人的小嘴。身下的阴茎硬得发痛，王俊凯真恨不得马上插进去，享受那温热又紧致的小穴带来的快感。  
王俊凯的前戏做得很足，王源对比于真正的插入反倒是更喜欢前戏，缠缠绵绵倒是让人心里那点喜欢被无限放大。王俊凯在身下的白嫩肌肤上种下一个个色情的小草莓，手里揉捏着粉嫩的红豆，看着它渐渐变得挺立，再用嘴含住吮吸轻咬，就像是口交一样。王源被他弄得难耐，手指插进王俊凯的发间，主动抬起身体用下身蹭了蹭王俊凯，发出哼哼唧唧的声音，撩得这个男人下身又充血了几分。王源把手升到枕头底下，摸出了润滑液，放到嘴边含住，示意王俊凯拿走。  
挤了一坨在手指上，抹到穴口。王俊凯尝试着进入一根手指，湿润温热的触感让他回想起阴茎被肠道含住的快感。他对准王源的嘴巴，温柔地汲取着王源的津液，身下的手指却没有停下。  
大概是熟悉了彼此的身体，王源很快就接受了王俊凯的手指，身下的空虚感让他想要更粗大的东西来填满。他推了推王俊凯，示意他插进来。  
王俊凯收到暗示，抬起王源右腿放到自己肩上，扶着滚烫的阴茎插入诱人的小穴。肠道的紧致差点让王俊凯缴械。真他妈太爽了！王俊凯心想。  
对于王俊凯的粗大还是有点难接受的，不过因为先前有了润滑倒不算是难受。王俊凯等王源接受了自己的阴茎之后，开始动了起来。一开始的抽插没让王源感到有多爽，爽的倒是王俊凯，湿热的肠壁吮着阴茎，跟自己喜欢的人做爱这个认知，让王俊凯身心都受到了极大的愉悦。

被打湿的耻毛扎得王源穴口痒痒的，快感这个时候席卷了整个大脑，被填满的感觉让他嘴里忍不住发出呻吟，心里只有这个人才能给他如此舒服的的欢爱。他仰头向王俊凯索吻，唾液因为呻吟的原因流到了下巴。王俊凯十分色情的伸出舌头，一一舔干净，还不忘在下巴打个圈。  
王俊凯有节奏地抽插了十几下之后，轻车熟路地找到了王源的G点。  
“啊哈…嗯…那，那里…好爽，唔嗯~”被王俊凯顶到前列腺的王源抑制不住呻吟，巨大的快感淹没了王源的理智。  
王俊凯直往那个点撞，弄得身下的人失去了理智，只能跟着王俊凯的顶撞节奏收缩后穴。  
“宝宝，老公棒不棒，啊…宝宝的小穴吸得好紧”王俊凯捏着王源胸前的红点，喘息道。  
“嗯啊…好，好棒。嗯哈~要更，更深…”王源此刻只想凭着本能寻求更大的快感。  
王源的呻吟就像是王俊凯的催情剂，让他抑制不住地兴奋，更加卖力地抽插，每一下都顶到最深，惹得王源放声呻吟。  
王源自己的阴茎涨到发痛，自己伸手摸上分身，快速的撸动让王源发出变调的喘息：“嗯啊…啊，我…我要射了，啊哈~”阴茎一股一股地射出精液，身体微微抽搐着，此时后穴插入让王源感到不舒服。他推了推还在抽插的人，神智还不清晰，只能有气无力地说：“嗯…王俊凯你出去，这样子好难受。”  
“源源，哥哥还没出来，乖乖再等一下”说完就低下头与王源深吻。  
王俊凯不断往王源的前列腺顶，王源的快感再次出现，王源哼哼几声：“别…别弄了…我，我要射不出了”王源的阴茎又慢慢勃起，王俊凯一边快速抽插着一边在帮着王源套弄。起了薄茧的手掌包裹着分身，让王源很快又接近高潮。  
连续的高潮让王源有点害怕，带着哭腔说：“好哥哥，我不行了，不，不要了，嗯啊…放了我吧…啊~”但是王俊凯却没有顾及他，依旧往王源的G点去撞击。王俊凯知道自己也快了，便加快了速度，做着最后的冲刺。  
“啊…”王俊凯一声低叹，把东西射进了王源的体内。  
而王源也在王俊凯射精后套弄了几下，射出了稀薄的精液。高潮后的余韵还没过，王源失神地躺在床上，眼睛红红像小兔子一样。王俊凯把人搂到怀里，亲了亲小兔子红红的眼睛，嘴里哄到：“宝宝乖，哥哥亲亲。”  
“王俊凯你真的很烦诶，又弄到里面，知不知道很麻烦的！”  
看小兔子急了，马上顺着头毛“我滴乖乖，哥哥帮你洗干净”说完就亲上了有一点嘟起来的小嘴，滚烫的舌头又纠缠在一起。王俊凯又感觉到了自己身下的变化，匆匆结束了这个吻，抱起自家的小朋友往浴室走去。  
路过客厅的桌子，看到报纸底下的脏脏包，呼着热气在王源的耳朵边说：“源儿，我觉得小脏包比脏脏包好吃多了”说完还故意咬了咬王源红到滴血的耳朵。  
“王俊凯你好烦。”王源低下头咬着王俊凯的肩膀，整个脸都埋在对方的颈窝上，撒娇般的嗔怪弄得王俊凯心花怒放。别人眼中的王源总是那样强势又霸气，只有在自己面前才会露出小兔子的尾巴，虽然也总有些恶劣的玩心，但在自己面前总归是乖的，特别是做爱之后，软的像只乖顺的兔子。怎么会不喜欢呢？  
真的太讨人喜欢了，每次与王源一起，王俊凯就感觉有一只兔子在挠自己心脏最柔软的地方，一下又一下，把心里的毛躁都拂去。  
遇见王源应该是王俊凯这辈子最美好的事情吧。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看 请给我一个❤kudos吧~


End file.
